


[Podfic] Redemption

by psychadelicatessen



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychadelicatessen/pseuds/psychadelicatessen
Summary: When Batman's left incapacitated, Alfred has the hard job of explaining why.





	[Podfic] Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700884) by [psychadelicatessen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychadelicatessen/pseuds/psychadelicatessen). 




End file.
